Pumpkintendo
by Inflat-a-Toad
Summary: It's Halloween in Nintendo, and involves inflation like you never seen before!
1. Chapter 1: Toad and Toadette:

Toad and Toadette stumbled into a pumpkin field looking for a costume for Halloween. Mario has a pipe costume, Luigi has a screwdriver costume, Peach has a candy costume (which fits her), Yoshi has a Koopa Troopa costume (not to be confused with a real one, of course) Birdo has a Yoshi costume, Daisy has a lipstick costume, Rosalina has a Star costume, and Wario and Waluigi shared the same costume they created: Wario's motorcycle.

Toadette: Are you sure this is where we get our costumes?

Toad: I'm not lost, either, so this is where we'll get our costumes.

The two Toads made their way to a costume dispenser in a pumpkin-shaped building.

Toad: Huh? What's this?

Toadette: It's a pumpkin.

Toad takes the pumpkin and tried to wear it.

Toadette: [giggles] What are you doing?

Toad: [grunts as he finally puts it on] It fits perfectly!

Toadette: It does? Let me try. [grunts as she tries to put it on] Hey, it does fit perfectly!

As they began to walk to the exit, Toad notices a button that says "Press this button, or else!" He insists that Toadette would press the button, but she insists Toad to do it. And he did so. The pumpkins that Toad and Toadette have on began to glow its eyes, and began to reveal a hose and a bike pump to inflate their "suits". As the air hits the pumpkins, Toad and Toadette felt their newborn costumes stretching out like a rubber balloon. They felt a cold and tickling sensation as the air touches their skins.

Toad: [laughs] Stop! Stop it!

Toadette: [giggles] Please! No more! [laughs]

Toad's pumpkin costume ballooned out faster, while Toadette is trying to put her hands together as her costume rounds out even more. Finally, their costumes are nearly the size of the small pumpkin-shaped building in diameter.

Toad can only look at their costumes now and Toadette plays along as well.

Toad: [laughs] Look at me! I'm the Great Pumpkin!

Toadette: And I'm the Greater Pumpkinette! [laughs]

As the two Toads toy with each other's costumes, four more Pumpkins glew their eyes as they find random victims outside the Mushroom Kingdom. A wind blew a piece of tape away from the sign exposing the words "Do" and "Not". So the sign said all along: "Do not press this button, or else!" Where are the four pumpkins headed? Tune to Part 2 to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Ness and Lucas

Ness and Lucas are also getting ready for Halloween. Onett is having a party for this holiday. Ness is wearing a burger costume (humiliating, but fitful for a would-have-been average boy), while Lucas is wearing a pig costume (the good kind of pig, not a Porky kind of pig).

Ness: Come on, Lucas. You used to treat-or-treat all the time.

Lucas: But I'm growing up. I need to face the future flawlessly.

Ness: It's only been a week since you made that swore to grow up. Calm down and relax.

Lucas: [to himself] Talking advice from a talking burger.

Ness and Lucas are at the first house and knocked at the door. In the house, there was an old married couple and a son and a daughter. Before they answer the knock, the old man was arguing about the candy.

Old man: Why can't we just save these candy for dessert?

Old woman: Because it's Halloween. Trick-or-treaters will be at our front door for candy. And don't even think about eating our kid's candy. You're supposed to be in shape for our senior fitness tomorrow.

Old man: Awww, come on. That again?!

Old woman: You have always been a slop every year. I mean, seriously...

Old man: You know what? I've should have taken the woman with the blond hair 42 years ago.

Old woman: I had blond hair, too! You need eye surgery!

Old man: Oh yeah? You need to go to more anger management classes! And furthermore...

Ness heard a rustling in the bushes. He gathers Lucas and discovered two pumpkin with glowing eyes.

Pumpkins: Costumes.

Lucas: What in the world is that?!

Suddenly, the pumpkins got out a bike pump and a hose and inserted each in the PSI youth's costumes.

Ness: What's happening?

Lucas: I'm a pig! I'm not supposed to be any plumper!

Ness: Hey, I was supposed to say that. I was supposed to get plumper.

Lucas: Well, I'm not!

Ness: [to himself] Taking advice from a bloated pig.

Lucas: I'm not bloated! Our suits are!

Indeed they are bloated. With air. And it tickles, too. With every pump comes an air bubble 6 inches to 1 foot in diameter. Soon, Ness and Lucas are wearing costumes as big as the two Toads in part 1 of this blockbuster. They are now floating away where the pumpkins are headed.

The old man answered the door.

Old man: Okay, okay. I'll give the munchkins the candy.

The old man saw no one.

Old man: Well, what do you know? No trick or treaters.

Old woman: Lenny!

Two more trick-or-treaters are at the door.

Trick-or treaters: Trick or treat!

Old man: Just take all the candy, all right? Whatever you do, don't tell anyone that my wife is a big, naggy, pain in the brain.

Lucas: [still floating] His wife's a big, naggy, pain in the brain?

Ness: [still floating] Shhh!

Tune in to Part 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Climbers

Meanwhile at Infinite Glacier, the Ice Climbers were just climbing another mountain when suddenly, at the top of the summit, there were a pair of pumpkins. Normally, Nana and Popo would be curious, but since they were climbing a new mountain, they would be charging mad for being beaten to the top. But before there were about to strike, the pumpkins' eyes glowed at them, moaning a message.

Pumpkins: Costumes.

After realizing that the two adventurers have no costumes on, they were completely awestruck.

Pumpkins: You don't have costumes on? Do you even know what Halloween is?

Nana and Popo shook their heads.

Pumpkins: Idiots, the both of you. Every Halloween for thousands of years, we pumpkins travel to random nintendo dimensions to spot do-gooding kids like you in costumes. And then we pump, pump, pump their costumes up like no tomorrow! They can't even move a muscle because of the size of the costumes. Some of them float in midair. And because of you and your disunderstanding of our objections, we would speak moaning-free English. Never in 2.82593 millenniums have we committed it. You will then pay the price!

The two pumpkins got out a pair of mountain costumes and put it over the Ice Climber's coats and then attacted a hose to the costumes and began their pumping. Nana and Popo felt a warm sensation as their costumes are filled with hot air. Who knew that the hot air filling and stretching their costumes made Nana and Popo giggle as they feel it?

Nana giggled as her costume rounded out like a balloon while Popo couldn't stop laughing as he felt some hot air in his skin as his costume inflated even more bigger. Soon, the two Ice Climbers' costumes are the same sizes of the costumes worned by Ness, Lucas, Toad and Toadette.

Pumpkins: Don't enjoy it now, but you will be more fitting with the others.

And with that, the two pumpkins took the Ice Climbers to where the other kiddies are sent to: near the front entrance of Princess Peach's Castle. The biggest pumpkin of the pack then delivered a message to the six bloated costume wearers.

Big pumpkin: You were all here because normally we would put a curse on you and burst the costumes out of you, but an emergency has occurred. It seems that Bowser has stolen all the candy from the Toad houses. All of the Toad houses. We couldn't comprehend the crying of all the Toads and Toadettes who wanted to trick-or-treat. Who wanted to eat candy. Who wanted to be obese. Who wanted to play their bellies like a drum and make belly puppets. Those Toads and Toadettes in various costumes are all depending on you six to get the candy back. Should you fail and not return here in time before the final gong of the midnight strike, you will remain inflated and more. Only if you return all of the candy to the Toad houses everywhere, you will revert back to normal. Do I make myself clear?

The six kids nodded their heads in confirmation.

Big pumpkin: Excellent! I wish you good luck and that it is important that you will head to King Boo's Haunted House first, so he will provide extra hints for you.

Tune to Part 4


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a location

As Toad, Toadette, Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo journey to King Boo's Haunted House in their bloated costumes, there is a lot of concern for all.

Ness: We were just about to go trick-or-treating when a bunch of glowing pumpkins filled our costumes and took us here.

Lucas: And I didn't get a single piece of candy.

Toad: We are having a Halloween party in Princess Peach's castle and we were looking for a costume.

Toadette: We also saw some pumpkins who inflated our pumpkin costumes all because Toad pushed the button before we were warned.

Toad: She insisted me! It's not my fault!

Ness: Wait, you did all this?

Lucas: [talks to the Ice Climbers] Do you guys ever had a Halloween holiday?

Nana and Popo shook their heads.

Lucas: Don't worry, Toad and Toadette will invite us to Peach's castle for a Halloween party. Do you want to come after we save all the candy?

The word "candy" excited Nana and Popo as they heavily nodded their heads.

Ness: I was in a good mood to get candy for me and Lucas and you ruined it for me?!

Lucas: Ness! Ness! Take it easy! It's not their fault. We were warned that uh, who stole all of the candy again?

Toad: Bowser.

Lucas: Right. He stole all of the candy. We would have wasted the day in our normal adventures. If Toad didn't push the button, this Bowser guy would have came and took our candy as well. And even so, he would go after the Ice Climbers and rip not only their big coats, but their reputation as well. Well, he pushed the button and we are at aid. We will save all of the candy! Who's with me?!

Ness: I am!

Toad: I am!

Toadette: I am!

The Ice Climbers prepared their wooden hammers.

After walking from tear-filled Toad Town, to which the Toads were completely robbed of the candy, they finally arrived to King Boo's Haunted House. There was no doorbell, and if there was, a pink Boo would do harm to someone. So Ness knocked on the door, and the door opened by itself.

King Boo: [on a loudspeaker] Welcome to my Haunted Home of Boos. I was told by some big pumpkin I would help, but for that to happen, you'll have to find me first. Heh heh heh!

Instantly, a trap door opened below the six kids and they fell down to a slide that takes them even lower.

Toad: Odd. They don't usually have a slide.

Lucas: I don't know, it is kind of-

Suddenly, they hit a brick wall that blocks the side's path.

Lucas: ...fun.

Ness: Maybe not.

Suddenly the six costume wearers felt like stepping on a rubber floor. They look down to see a big uninflated white balloon underneath them.

Lucas: Great. I float away to this land by my ballooned costume and now this? Someone should stuff this down my clothes.

Ness: [gasp] That's it!

Lucas: What's it?

Ness grabbed Lucas so he couldn't get out of his grasp, while Toad, Toadette, and the Ice Climbers gathered the white balloon and put it inside Lucas' costume, right in between the shirt and pants.

Lucas: Wait, what are you doing?

Ness thought fast and took a bicycle pump from a nearby Boo.

Nearby Boo: Hey! I was using that!

Ness began to push down the handle and the air enters the white balloon.

Lucas: What the? Not again!

Ness: Trust me.

Lucas: Like I trusted you before!

Ness continued pushing the handle up and down, only faster. Lucas is now floating up.

Toadette giggled.

Nana and Popo also giggled.

Toad: [laughs] You never want to take a diet?

Lucas: I'm not fat!

Ness: Aw, come on, Lucas. Lighten up.

Toad: Oooooh, good one. How about this? Fatten up!

Toadette and the Ice Climbers laughed.

Ness: [giggling] That is pretty funny.

Lucas: Stop it!

Ness: Wait for us! Oh wait, you easily can! [giggles escalating to laughs]

Ness, Toad, Toadette, Nana and Popo grabbed on to a floating and balloon bloated Lucas while Ness is still gamely pushing the handle up and down on top of Lucas.

Nearby Boo: Steal from a Boo, huh? I'll show you!

While the Boo goes after them, the laughter and the pumping continues.

Lucas: Please, stop!

Toadette: Why? Do you have some snacks with you? [laughing hard]

Lucas is feeling tight as the balloon in his clothes never stops getting bigger.

Ness: [still pushing the pump handle up and down] You know, Lucas is right. We should let him relax. After we save the candy, should he give us a blimp ride?

Everyone but Lucas is laughing very hard by that remark.

Lucas: NESS!

Ness: Take it easy, Lucas.

Toad: Yeah, we thought all fat people were jolly! [laughs even harder]

Nearby Boo: I'll show you stealing.

With that, the Boo took possesion of the white balloon and started tickling Lucas.

Lucas: [giggling] W-w-what n-now?!

Toad: See? There you go.

Lucas: It's tickling me! [laughs]

Toad: Okay, I take back the jolly part.

Lucas: No, no! Not the priva- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So ticklish!

Ness: Lucas!

Nearby Boo: Never steal from me!

With that, a pink Boo took the pump away from Ness and pumped even more intense than Ness did. Five more pink Boos started tickling the remaining five kids.

Nana and Popo couldn't resist laughing the moment they were tickled. Toad and Toadette laughed harder as they were tickled inside the costumes right down to their diapers. Ness laughed the hardest, feeling karma for making fun of his fellow psychic friend. He too, was tickled right inside the costume. Lucas' costume stretched out to the size of almost the entire house minutes later, and then came a big pop. The tickling stopped. The laughter stopped. And the puns backfired. The kids then looked at the front door exit where King Boo is floating at.

King Boo: Silly kids, tricks are for Boos. Anyway, I was at the front door the whole time. A pity you did not enter. Oh well, something for your trouble.

The Boos put their candy in the six kids' candy baskets till the baskets are full.

King Boo: Here is where you'll find the candy.

King Boo gave them the map of Bowser's castle to where the safe with all the candy is located.

King Boo: Find the candy and save the day, while Bowser is wise and devious to safeguarding. Think of a plan and your worries are all over. Good luck!

The six kids exited King Boo's site and departed to Bowser's castle.

Pink Boo: Umm, King Boo? What's in the candy, so to speak?

King Boo: Good question. If one consumes of it, the user will bloat out like a balloon and float up to where they never stop being blimp sized and beyond: the sky.

Pink Boo: Ooooooh, well put, King Boo.


	5. Chapter 5: Save the candy!

After visiting King Boo, the six bloated costume wearers now find themselves near the front gate of Bowser's Castle. It's a big castle that consists of a moat with lava and Fishbones, evil trees patroling both yards, multiple Thwimps, Thwomps, and Whomps inside the castle, and trapdoors in every floor of the castle. Inside the castle was like King Boo said, a big golden safe with all the candy in there. Ness, Lucas, Toad, Toadette, Nana, and Popo must get the candy back to Toad Town unnoticed.

Ness: Okay, here's the plan. One of us will stall the front door while the rest of us will find a path to that safe.

Lucas: Oh no, not me again. Remember what happened at the haunted house? I was being fried out there!

Toad: More like deep-fat fried out there.

Toadette giggled.

Ness: [to Toad and Toadette] Shhhhhh!

Lucas: Thanks. Anyway, I think you can distract Bowser because, uh, ummmm...

Lucas' mind came together as soon as he saw a Goomba. He fired a silent lightning bolt that took the skin off of it.

Lucas: You can wear this disguise.

Ness: I don't know, it's very small.

Lucas: Trust me.

Ness: Hmmmmmm.

He tried on the skin and amazingly, it fits like a glove.

Toad: Wow! Perfect fit!

Toadette: I'm speechless!

Lucas: Good luck. [gave Ness a hug]

Ness went on to the front door while Lucas and others went for a trapdoor that took them already in the castle.

Toad: I didn't know they had a trapdoor here.

Lucas: Well, they do.

As Lucas and the other kids headed to the safe without being caught, Ness, in the Goomba skin, rang the doorbell, and opening the door was none other than the great Bowser himself!

Bowser: Bwah ha ha ha ha haaa! Welcome to my castle, where our motto is... Nothing, because you'll next expect a Thwomp above you! Bwah haaaaa haaaaa!

Ness jumped up randomly to communicate like a Goomba.

Bowser: What's that? You want to guard the safe?

Ness jumped up and down rapidly.

Bowser: Sorry, but you aren't good enough to guard the secret stash. In fact, this trapdoor will lead you to the only thing you're good at: Jail duty. Good luck! Wah ha ha ha haa!

The trapped door opened below Ness and he fell down to a slide of horrors, quickly without a scratch dodging thorns, Podoboos, Zap balls, and an ill-tempered Whomp who rebels against not fitting in the trapdoor route. Finally, he found himself looking at the golden safe in front of him. He saw a computerized lock in the center. He typed in "Hahahahaha" as the password. The door opened to see nothing but a dispenser with a hose.

Lucas and company found the safe five minutes after Ness opened the safe.

Lucas: Hey, you were supposed to distract Bowser, not open the... safe?

Toadette: Where's the candy?

Ness: I don't know, all I saw was this tube.

Ness pushed a button and a piece of candy came out of the tube.

Toad: Hey, so this is where the candy came from.

Ness: Yeah, but how are we going to-

Lucas: I got it! [whispers the plan into Ness' ear]

Ness: It might be crazy enough to work!

Meanwhile as Bowser heads for his throne, he explained his great evil plot to a couple of Mini Bowsers.

Bowser: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look how those polka-dot-headed runts are crying, begging to get their candy back. Here's what we'll do. We'll throw all of the candy into the lava, and replace them with my special candy. Then we give the candy to the Toads and Toadettes like Santa Claus on Christmas, then they consume the candy and, finally, boom! All of the Toads will be nothing but mice waiting to be prey. Gwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Mini Bowser #1: Very devious, Mr. Bowser, sir.

Mini Bowser #2: Yeah! Far more devious then pitting Princess Peach against Mushroom Kingdom.

Mini Bowser #1: Actually, that last plan was more devious.

Mini Bowser #2: No it's not!

Mini Bowser #1: Yes it is!

Bowser: While you Koopa Kids are still qualling, I'll get this plan into good shape.

As Bowser heads for the safe, the six kids are trying to get the candy back.

Ness: Now!

Pieces of candy came out of the tube into Ness' costume.

Ness: It can't hold much anymore!

Lucas: Not yet it won't.

The Ice Climbers got out a bike pump, gave it to Lucas, and he plugged the hose to Ness' costume. He then started to pump air. As the costume stretched it gave more room for candy, so the more air Ness' costume contains, the more stretched out it is, the more candy it'll contain.

Lucas: [giggles] Looks like the joke's on you, Ness. What a pickle!

Ness: Yes, I know. Look how big my burger costume is.

Toad: Yeah, at least now it will be able to ketchup! [catch up]

Toad, Toadette and Lucas laughed.

Ness: [giggles] Very funny, I get it.

Lucas: I'm glad you do, because after last time it'll be you that will be mustard! [mustered]

Everyone including Ness laughed.

Ness: [laughs] Good one, Lucas!

Toadette: Looks like you relished enough plans for now.

Toad laughed hard.

Ness: No more buns [puns], please! [laughs very hard]

Lucas got out a rope and wrapped it around the safe and attached the other end to Ness' legs. More air came in the costume, not knowing its limits, while after two minutes, all of the candy are in Ness' costume.

Toad and Toadette: Success!

Lucas: How are we supposed to get out of here!

Ness: Don't worry. Keep pumping.

Lucas kept on pumping. Soon the safe began to lift up a few feet, then even further as they came through the castle walls, then it started to lift the safe above the castle.

Bowser heard a smash and immediately saw the safe float away.

Bowser: Hey! Come back with my candy! And my safe!

Lucas, Toad, Toadette, and the Ice Climbers got on top of Ness' bloated burger costume.

Toad: You want your safe? Take it!

Toad cut the rope and the safe fell right on Bowser.

Mini Bowser #1: Oh no! The safe!

Mini Bowser #2: There's no candy in here!

Bowser: You blockheads!

Mini Bowser #2: Sorry, Bowser.

Mini Bowser #1: Yeah, we care for you, too.

Bowser: Who puts a safe near the front door's doortap?! No going outside the castle until you repair the damage, and get this safe off of me!

Mini Bowsers: Yes, sir, Mr. Bowser, sir.

The six kids are now above Toad Town.

Ness: Ummm, you can stop pumping, Lucas.

Lucas: It's okay, I got it.

Ness: Stop, please!

Lucas: You want more? Okay!

Lucas pumps even more air into Ness' costume.

Ness: Nooo! My costume!

But it was too late. Ness' bloated and enormously stretched out burger costume popped, letting out a downpour of candy over Toad Town. All of the crying finally came to an end. Now there are cheers. Laughter. Toads jumping up and down. The trick-or-treating came finally come uninterrupted. The six heros fell down, only to be caught to a net by Mario and the others. Toadsworth, dressed as a candle, congradulated them.

Toadsworth: Well played, everyone. You just saved all of the candy from its calamity.

Big pumpkin: And, as a reward for being on time and not missing a single piece, the curse is lifted.

All the costumes are now deflated back to normal size.

Big pumpkin: Ness, you may have lost your costume, but I've managed to put the pieces back to where they are.

And out popped the repaired and newly intact costume Ness started to put on.

Toadsworth: Thanks to you, we packaged a heap of candy for our party. And now that the worst is over, it's time to party!

The party had started, and what a blast it is. It consists of party games, food, candy, and other fun stuff that lasts until next morning, when everyone has a stomachache. Meanwhile the candy from the Boos were already eaten. And the only ones who ate it, by luck, were the six heros who saved the candy. Their bellies stretched immensely, they woke up to see themselves floating.

Toadette: Is this a dream?

Toad: No. This is the best Halloween ever.

Everyone laughed as Ness, Lucas, Toad, Toadette, and the Ice Climbers are continuing to expand even further and float higher.

King Boo and the other Boos watched the kids as the candy is at effect.

Pink Boo: Did it work, King Boo?

King Boo: That and more.

The End.


End file.
